Wanting Nothing More
by mysecretlife27
Summary: Just a short oneshot about what should have happened between Jeremy and Anna in the woods. I love these two and hope we haven't seen the last of Anna. Jeremy/ Anna. Please review. Rated T for safety.


**What if that little kiss wasn't all that happened in the woods? What if Jeremy wasn't just a human that Anna could control? What if he had a power better than compulsion? What if he made her love him? ONESHOT! (for now…) DISCLAIMER. I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the lines from previous episodes used in this fic.**

* * *

Jeremy was just standing there, a little shocked. Here was this girl who had been flirting with him and following him around for weeks. He was starting to fall for her, and now she was leaving. Anna had just told him that she and her mother were moving. He didn't know what to say, so he did the only thing that made sense to him then. He kissed her.

At first, the kiss was slow and hesitant. Then, things got more intense. Her tongue moved with his in perfect synch. His arms around her waist, not willing to let her go just yet. Her hands in his dark hair, not thinking of going anywhere either.

"Anna, don't go." Jeremy said. He didn't know if he could handle someone else bailing on him.

"Jeremy, I have to. Later. But, for now, I won't go anywhere." She answered, kissing him with just as much passion as before. She kissed him urgently and desperately, as if they didn't have much time.

_I have to let him go. I need to get what I want and dispose of him like all the others. _Anna thought to herself, but she knew she wasn't able. His fingers started playing with the hem of her sweater just as she thought this. He had pushed her up against a tree by then, but the position was no excuse. After all, Anna was a vampire. She could break Jeremy's neck without straining a single muscle, but she wouldn't. She couldn't let go. She couldn't leave him. She needed him more, at that moment, than she even needed the tomb opened.

"Anna. Please. Stay here. Just for now." Jeremy said breathily, his warm hands running over her abdomen.

And then, as she felt his touch and his breath on her lips as he spoke, she knew that she was a goner.

"Okay. Just for now." She said and pulled his head back down to kiss her. His lips began moving across her jaw and down her neck, giving her better access to smell the sweet flesh of his collarbone. The sheer decadence. Then, more abruptly than ever before, she felt her face change and her fangs elongate. Jeremy didn't even notice. His face was now buried in her hair. He leaned back to take off her sweater, leaving her in a thin tank top. When he leaned back in to continue, the moonlight caught Anna's face, and he saw the red, savage look in her eyes.

He stepped back immediately.

"Anna. Your face." he said cautiously.

"It's nothing." She answered, turning away from him quickly. In all of her rapture, she had completely forgotten about the animal within her.

"It didn't look like nothing." he replied, taking a step forward.

Anna heard Ben in the trees before she saw him. The next thing she heard was the dull thud of Jeremy's unconscious body as he hit the forest floor.

"You didn't have to hit him that hard." Anna said , looking down at Jeremy longingly. She wanted, just once more, to feel his breath and fingers on her body as he kissed her. She wanted to smell him and taste him now more than ever.

"Yes, I did." Ben said sharply and knowingly. Then, he ran off into the woods. He was expecting Anna to follow him right away, but she instead kneeled down next to Jeremy and stroked his hair.

"Jeremy, I am so sorry. I won't let anyone else hurt you." she promised and stood up. She ran off into the night after Ben. As she disappeared, she could have sworn that she heard Jeremy's voice whispering her name lustfully, just as he had when he begged her not to leave. She felt tears slide down her cheeks for the first time in over a century. She had lied to Jeremy Gilbert. The only prey she had ever set free. She wanted nothing more than to guard him and keep him safe forever, but she knew it couldn't be. He was a pawn in her little game, and she was too far gone to stop then.

**I wish something more like that ha happened in the woods. I mean, especially if Jeremy isn't going to see Anna again. She could have at least given him something to remember her by. Hopefully, she will comeback. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. Again, I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the lines from previous episodes used in the fic.**


End file.
